Estrella Fugaz
by Beauty Dark
Summary: Usagi nunca debió entrar a ese antro, ya que en el encontraría a su estrella fugaz.


-Vamos Usagi… Mamoru esta apunto de salir. –Grito Rei, no por euforia, sino por que si no lo hacia no la escucharía, estábamos en un antro tipo rockero por que el novio de mi amiga era el vocalista de una de las bandas que esta noche se presentarían.

El lugar no era grande, así que las personas que estaban, que eran mucha, atestaban el pequeño antro, olía a cerveza, cigarro y humo de efectos del grupo anterior, la gente no dejaba pasar y el sudor escurría por nuestros cuerpos. Creo que desentonaba mucho, todos eran metaleros, rockeros, góticos vestido para la ocasión, Rei incluso iba con un pantalón de piel y una blusa roja vino con mangas en forma de telaraña. Yo por tonta llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa azul, creo que era la única de un color no oscuro.

-Mira… MAMORU. –Lo vi llegar al escenario y todos acomodar sus instrumentos con gran calma, mientras todos miraban atentos y chicas gritaban, igual que Rei.

La guitarra sonó y la gente empezó a mirar a mi amigo, me acerque a la barra mientras mi compañera de aventuras se quedaba gritando eufórica y profesando su amor a su novio, me senté en y pedí una limonada y el barman casi se ríe en mi cara, vi la lista de bebidas pedí un vampiro, lo mas tranquilo que, aun que fuera mucho para mi, suponía que podría controlarlo.

-¿Botana? –Me miro divertido el barman mientras me ofrecía el plato de cacahuates con picante.

Solo di las gracias con un sutil movimiento de cabeza y gire mi silla en dirección del

Mini-escenario, la música era estridente, las cuerdas vocales de mi amigo parecían al de los típicos demonios de las películas de exorcistas, ¿esto era la música de ellos? ¿Qué era lo bueno? No me gustaba en lo mas mínimo, el "vampirito" como escuche que dijo una chica, se iba acabando y la banda termino su presentación, al momento de tratar de pararme me di cuenta que el alcohol surtió efectos.

-¿Tomaste? –escuche a mi amiga y la mire divertida.

-Poco.

-Bueno, tenemos que esperar a Mamoru, estuvo fenomenal, no puedo creerlo… -seguía hablando de ello y vimos a su novio acercarse, su parloteo paro y corrió para abrazarlo y besarse como si no existiera un mañana.

-Tortolos… por favor, existen los moteles. –Suspire. -¿Ya nos vamos?

-No, quede de ver la banda de un amigo e irnos juntos… -Valla, mas tiempo en ese lugar.

-Esta bien. –Me acomode para ver al grupo, nos paramos y esperamos pacientemente a que la banda se pusiera.

Escuche una guitarra preparándose y note que la gente se reunía mas, ansiosa, entonces una guitarra empezó a sonar, de una manera tan rápida y fascinada y voltee para encontrar a un joven de cabezo plateado, que estoy segura que se lo pinto, otra guitarra se unió haciendo los acordes chillar y escucharse hermosos.

Entonces mis ojos lo captaron, cabello largo y suelto, parecía tan rebelde y fantástico, camisa de vestir roja desabotonada dejando ver su camisa interior negra, una collar de una estrella que resaltaba y saltaba con los movimientos que hacia junto a su guitarra, su pantalón negro, dos cintos, uno bien puesto y el otro de lado, cadenas y unas botas con plataforma no muy extrovertida, me fascino tanto.

-Siempre con Judas Priest… -escuche vanamente a Mamoru, Judas Priest, entonces ellos estaban tocando música de ellos, nunca los había escuchado, pero siempre hay una primera vez y ahora que escuchaba a estaba banda tocar buscaría esa banda.

-Somos Black Luck… hablo el peli-blanco. –Esto es metal meltdown…

De nuevo la melodía sonó… no podía contener mi emoción al escuchar la primera guitarra y luego la segunda, el vocalista era un joven de pelo rubio que hacia a mis huesos vibrar mientras el hacia movimiento sugerentes con la caderas, note que aparte de ser segunda guitarra el peli-negro, también era segunda voz, la música lleno mis oídos y no pude dejar de ver fascinada la presentación.

Las canciones pasaron rápido y me extasíe con mas canciones que tocaron, ahora podía ver otro lado de ese tipo de musía que me gusto y agrado, no podía evitar mover mi cuerpo con la música.

-Valla fue fantástico… -lo dije mas para mi misma ya que mi amiga Rei estaba perdida en una esquina con Mamoru.

-Lo se… Mi Yaten es el mejor. –Me contesto una chica alada mio. –Oh, perdón, soy Minako, la novia del guitarrista. –Me extendió su mano la rubia, vestida tan salvajemente, su pantalón a la cadera y su blusa que consistía en un top amarillo y una blusa de encaje sobre ella negra, su largo pelo solo sujetado con una coleta alta, la hacían verse muy bien.

-Usagi… Entonces eres novia del guitarrista. –Afirme mientras la saludaba.

-Si. ¿Quieres verlos? Vamos… -Me tomo la mano y nos dirigió a tras del mini escenario para verlos. Apenas nos acercamos y los pude apreciar, todos acomodando sus instrumentos y guardando todo.

-Boba. –Dijo altaneramente el peli-blanco y mi compañera corrió hacia el para besarlo ¿Era un tipo de halago?

-Estuviste fenomenal.

-Gracias por el apoyo y por aguantar a este gruñón… -Resoplo el baterista, era un alto de pelo castaño.

-Soy la única que puede hacerlo Taiki.

-No hay duda cuñada. –Dijo el segundo guitarrista y mi corazón vibro al toparnos con la mirada. -¿Quién eres?

-Una amiga Seiya, les encanto su presentación, así la que la traje conmigo.

-Si, estuvieron fantásticos.

-Una niña fresa con nosotros. –Oí al vocalista.

-Déjala, tal vez así aprenda de música Sorata. –dijeron divertidos. No me ofendió sus comentarios ya que para mí el estilo o la música misma no era elemental, solo escuchaba la que me gustaba, para ellos era un estilo de vida.

-Bombón dime que te gusto. –dime dijo Seiya mientras me abrazaba con mucha familiaridad.

-Todo. –Me quite sutilmente y todos se rieron.

-Valla que eres recatada.

-Seiya, deja de molestar a mi amiga. –Escuche la voz de Mamoru y lo vi apenas entrando con Rei a su lado.

-Hey su presentación fue muy buena, siempre tan bueno con tus voces tan… guturales.

-Y ustedes siempre tan estilo de antes… -ya no entendían de que rayos hablaban, pero recolecte información para luego informarme de ello.

-Que tal si nos vamos a el bar. –Escuche fastidiado al baterista, Taiki si mal no recordaba.

-VAMOS. –Grito el tal Sorata.

No se aun como había llegado, ahí, según estaba planeado que me dejarían en casa, pero al ver los ojos zafiros de Seiya decidí ir con ellos al mentado bar, estaba asustada, yo nunca había entrado a uno, sentada con una cerveza en mi mano mire a un lado y lo vi ahí a el guitarrista que me robo los suspiros coqueteando con una pelirroja sensual y me sentí asqueada.

En ese momento note que ellos así eran, el tal Sorata estaba con dos chicas platicando animadamente, mientras ellas lo tocaban sugerentemente, mis amigos como siempre quería demostrar su amor en un lugar a solas, estaba sola en la barra bebiendo una cerveza, solo faltaban gatos a mi alrededor.

-Bombón te ves tan aburrida. –Se burlo el motivo de mi estadía en ese lugar.

-Valla, me la estoy pasando de lo lindo aquí.

-Sarcástica… la niña tiene mal genio.

-Se enojara la pelirroja por la falta de tu atención. –No pude evitar decirlo.

-Ella encuentra la atención donde de ella quiera, además la que busca más de mi atención eres tú. –Con un sutil movimiento capto mi mentón y ferozmente lo giro a su lado para así sellar nuestros labios. Los movimientos de sus labios me atraparon y no pude evitar que me atrapara, pero con un gentil movimiento abrió nuestras bocas y su aliento fresco embargo mi boca, su lengua exquisita paso por mi boca haciéndome tomarlo de la cabeza para acercarlo a mi, mientras el tomaba mi cintura pegándome a el.

El tiempo paso hasta que la falta de aire nos separo y pude ver sus ojos color zafiro llenos de deseo, mientras solo pude recargarme en la barra y tomar aire.

-Aléjate de mí. –Pude articular.

-No creas que no noto como me miras, Bombón no seas tan cerrada, tu y yo queremos esto.

-Tu eres uno patan que le gusta jugar con las mujeres, ya lo vi y yo no me prestare a tus juegos.

-Y tu una apretada que no se deja llevar.

Esa noche conocí a Seiya Kou un guitarrista de una banda, metalero hasta los huesos con la única meta de ser grande y tocar para el mundo, un chico que no le importaba que tan loco fuera su sueño luchaba por cumplirlo, que era lo único que pensaba y por lo único que se esforzaba, esa noche me enamore de un chico que tal vez nunca fuera a verme como una relación seria, pero no importaba, estaba completamente enamorada de el.

Hoy después de 10 años enciendo mi televisor para ver una entrega de premio y el ganador en la banda de Death Metal fue Black Luck y se ve Seiya tan guapo como siempre y con esa sonrisa de esperanza y superioridad, se lo que pasaba por su cabeza "Mírame Bombón, te lo dije" me acorruco en mi sillón y sigo viendo el televisor y viéndolo a el, nuestra relación fue larga para ser verdad, duramos 3 años y fue todo para que el se fuera a su primera gira.

El dijo que volvería por mi y que estaríamos juntos pero dure un año esperándolo y llego un amor a mi vida del que no me enamore, pero me hizo sentir que me necesitaba, que el me amaba y me regalo estabilidad que nunca se me otorgo en la relación anterior, prometiéndome un futuro estable, cuando llego Seiya ya era tarde según el, por que dijo que nunca debí prestarme a eso… tal vez sea verdad pero estaba sola y con falta de amor.

Ahora casada y soñando aun con mi amor de juventud espero a que el sueño me gane para no tener que dormir en la misma cama de mi esposo, siento que engaño a Seiya después de verlo aun que sea en el monitor. Siempre suya, como le decía a el cada noche que hacíamos el amor.

Seiya Kou solo fue una estrella fugaz que paso por mi vida, iluminándola y llenándola de vida, esperanza y sueños, pero como lo dije fue fugaz solo fue un momento en mi vida, pero será un momento que nunca lograre olvidar.

* * *

_Lo se, no me he puesto bien con las historias, espero comprendan, ahora he dejado de estudiar, es algo muy difícil para mi, pero fue la mejor decisión ya que esa carrera no fue la mejor para mi y espero poder pronto poder matricularme en una carrera que sea de mi verdadero agrado. Bueno estas es una pequeña historia que se me ocurrió y espero que les guste, hasta la próxima, besos._


End file.
